A Day At Stalag 13
by Jennaya
Summary: A not so typical day at our favorite stalag, someone is pulling jokes on Hogan's Heroes, but no one is admitting who it might be. Can the heroes figure it out and return the favor to the person? Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A Day At Stalag 13**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Disclaimer: As Schultz says: I own nothing about Hogan's Heroes and only like to take them out to play every now and then. This is my first attempt at something lighter.

A/N: After much alcohol and giggling late one night with my friend ColHogan, and the men of Barracks Two, the following silliness was a product of that night.

* * *

Schultz had just barged into barracks two a few minutes before, waking everyone up. Now the men were getting dressed for morning roll call. _He smiled to himself, looking around at his barrack mates; they had no idea what the day had in store for them. Today was going to be a good day, for him at least, he chuckled to himself as he took his place in line for roll call._

Colonel Robert Hogan was the last man to enter the hut after roll call, "Kinch, why don't you see what London has for us this morning? LeBeau, what's for breakfast today? I'm starving."

Kinch answered his commanding officer affirmatively as he headed down into the tunnel to check in with London. The high command said they were working on something and would have the details this morning. For some reason, they had been more secretive than usual about this particular mission.

LeBeau picked out some ingredients for breakfast while the rest of the men started their morning rituals. Anderson was up first at the mirror shaving, while Newkirk brought over a bowl of fresh water. Next he went to get his hygiene kit out of his locker, but before he could get started LeBeau asked for his assistance in cutting some vegetables for the omelets he wanted to make. Laying his kit down, Newkirk took the onion and bell pepper to chop. He and LeBeau had gone to town yesterday shopping for groceries and brought back a variety of fresh foods.

"Merci, Newkirk," LeBeau said after the vegetables had been prepared and he handed Newkirk his kit.

"Just don't put any of that damn sauce crap from last night on my omelet," Newkirk answered walking over to the mirror.

"You English, you have no sense of taste. Béarnaise sauce is not used on eggs, de tels incompetents de nourriture," LeBeau grumbled while he started the first omelet.

"You tell him," Olsen stated standing behind their chef and smelling the food. He tried to sneak a piece of bell pepper, but LeBeau slapped his hand.

All the sudden everyone in the barracks heard Newkirk coughing and gagging as he yelled at LeBeau. "Why you little…" Newkirk started and then coughed again. "I'm going to kill you LeBeau!"

"What did I do?" LeBeau looked shocked not understanding what was happening. Newkirk stood in front of him angrily wanting to put his hands around the Frenchman's neck while he continued to yell at him.

At that moment Hogan came out of his office and in his best command voice asked, "What's going on out here?"

"LeBeau put that damn béarnaise sauce in my toothpaste!" Newkirk yelled holding up the tube.

"LeBeau, why did you do that?" Hogan asked shaking his head trying to hide his amusement.

"Mon Colonel, I didn't do it. I don't know anything about it!" LeBeau defended himself.

"Did I miss something?" Kinch asked coming up from the tunnel. Both LeBeau and Newkirk were talking at once getting louder and louder until Hogan yelled for them to shut up.

"LeBeau, leave Newkirk's toothpaste alone. Newkirk, get a new tube out of my quarters," Hogan ordered knowing today was going to be a long one if it's starting out like this. Both men tried to protest but he cut them off and separated them. "Kinch, what did London say?"

"A courier named Burkeman will be passing through our camp today, an old friend of Klink's it seems. He'll have some documents in his briefcase that he wants to get to London. Burkeman will make sure he leaves the case in Klink's safe while they have lunch, and we're to photograph them and send the information to London," Kinch answered watching Newkirk make angry faces at LeBeau.

"Okay, Newkirk and Carter will handle getting the stuff out of the safe and photographed. LeBeau, you're going to volunteer to cook lunch for them to make sure they stay occupied. Kinch, be ready to code it and send it to London this afternoon." Hogan gave out orders as he pushed Newkirk into his office to get a new tube of toothpaste, breaking up the enmity going on between the two men.

The men ate breakfast and the normal banter between them returned causing Hogan to relax a bit. Every year some prankster had pulled jokes on his team, but they never had figured out who it was. At least this year, it seemed to be just LeBeau pulling what he'd consider a normal gag. It kept the men busy and no one got hurt so he let them blow off steam any way they wanted too. He knew that Newkirk would get LeBeau somehow in the near future. There was never a dull moment around his men. _I have other important things to keep me busy today_, Hogan thought as he headed into his office plotting his next move.

Carter had KP this week so he assisted LeBeau with clearing and washing the dishes. As he finished the last of the breakfast dishes, he looked around and saw that everyone else had finished shaving and a spot at the mirror was free. So he took his place next to Kinch and started his morning ritual. Suddenly Kinch looked at him in shock, "Umm…Carter is that some type of new shaving cream?"

"No, it's the same bottle I've been using. Why?" The younger man asked before looking in the mirror. "Newkirk!!" He screamed trying to rub the blue ink off his face.

"What?" Newkirk answered innocently wondering what he did.

"Look at my face! This stuff doesn't come off easily and I'll be wearing it for a week," Carter threw back at him.

"I didn't have anything to do with it. I swear," Newkirk demanded angry that he was being falsely accused.

Hogan hearing the argument walked out of his office irately asking, "What's going on now?"

"Newkirk put that blue dye stuff in my shaving cream," Carter answered indignantly.

"Colonel, I didn't have anything to do with it," Newkirk protested.

"He was working with the dye last night and I saw him over near my stuff. He did this," Carter threw back.

"Okay, I've had enough of this! Whoever is playing the jokes, I want them stopped NOW! Do I make myself clear?" Hogan ordered this was getting out of hand fast. "And furthermore, I want the guilty party to step forward and take responsibility." Hogan looked around at all the faces of in the hut attempting to determine the guilty party. Nobody came clean. Nobody ever had in the past, and he didn't truly expect to find out who it was. Then he looked over at Kinch for his assistance; sometimes the men would confide in his second-in-command before they would him. Kinch shook his head no and shrugged his shoulders.

"_Oh if they only knew, I'd be dead meat,_" _he mused to himself with a straight face as he looked around at the men._


	2. Chapter 2

Hogan left the barracks to see Klink and set his plan into motion. He wondered what the courier was bringing into camp, and how he and Klink knew each other. Stopping at Hilda's desk, he asked if Klink was expecting any company today, and she told him about the friend stopping by for lunch. Hogan knocked once on the kommandant's door, but didn't wait to be acknowledged before he entered. Klink looked up at him exasperated; he didn't have time for Hogan today.

"What do you want Hogan? Can't you see I'm busy?" Klink demanded in an annoyed tone, pointing to the mound of paperwork that was on his desk.

"Just wanted to see about getting extra white bread for the men," Hogan said opening up the humidor to take out a cigar.

"You came by to steal my cigars not get more white bread!" Klink shut the box nearly catching Hogan's fingers as he did.

"Do you not have any faith in people?" Hogan asked innocently pulling his hand back in the nick of time.

"Not when it comes to you, Hogan. I'm very busy and I don't have time for your games. Now get out of my office before I have you thrown out," Klink demanded.

"My, we're testy today, kommandant. I just thought you might want LeBeau to cook lunch for your guest, but if you're too busy, I'll leave you alone," Hogan said nonchalantly turning around to leave.

"Hogan wait," Klink said thinking he might strike up a deal. Long ago, he'd quit trying to figure out how Hogan got his information, "How much white bread did you want?"

"Two extra slices a week should cover it," Hogan knew he had Klink now he just needed to reel him in.

"Do you know how much that would cost? It's out of the question," Klink waved his hand dismissively.

"Well, if you want to serve your guest whatever the mess hall comes up with today, I suppose that's an option," Hogan wasn't worried about the white bread, but would take whatever he could get.

"One extra slice a week," Klink said thinking how he could impress his old friend with a nice French cooked meal.

"And an extra hot shower a week for all the men," Hogan said with a gleam in his eye.

"All right Hogan you have your deal, but it better be an outstanding lunch or all deals are off," Klink threatened.

"Oh I'm sure it will be a fabulous lunch kommandant," Hogan gave him a sloppy salute and left the office. Yep, he'd make sure it was good enough to keep the men occupied and out of Klink's office. Hogan looked out around the yard before leaving the steps of the kommandant's office. He knew there was a prankster still out there, but this person took extra care never to be caught. He was just hoping to avoid being caught in his trap this year. Hogan walked out across the compound to find his men working on the laundry. "Everything's all set LeBeau, you're cooking lunch for Klink and his guest," Hogan informed his corporal.

"Oui, Colonel, what do you want me to cook for them?" LeBeau asked rinsing out a pair of socks.

"I don't care, you decide. I did talk Klink into an extra piece of white bread a week and an extra hot shower for everyone if it was a good meal," he replied.

"Gov'nor, I don't know how you do it, but I'm glad you're on our side," Newkirk grinned shaking his head.

"Just make sure you and Carter get those pictures," Hogan reminded them.

"We will Colonel," Carter answered him. "But with LeBeau going to cook lunch, I'm going to be stuck doing all the ironing myself."

"Don't worry, Newkirk will help you," Hogan replied with a lopsided grin leaving the men to their work. "Let me know when our mystery guest arrives."

Just before noon a staff car came into camp, Klink excitedly met Colonel Burkeman and the two old friends went into his office. The Colonel looked about Klink's age with a head full white hair and walked with a slight limp. He had a dueling scar on the right side of his face, and carried the all important briefcase chained to his wrist. Hogan and his men listened in on the conversation from their coffee pot speaker.

"Horace, it's so good to see you, I was surprised to get your call this morning. What brings you to our area?" Klink asked as he poured both of them a drink.

"I'm taking some sensitive documents to Berlin. Do you think it would be all right if I left my briefcase in your safe while we had lunch? Would it be secure there?" Horace asked as he accepted the drink.

"Of course, of course it would be! I'm proud to say that there's never been an escape from my stalag. At other camps they have revolving doors, but we never have any problems here," Klink gloated as his chest puffed up. He opened his safe and Horace uncuffed the case and secured it inside the floor-safe.

"That's an impressive record, you've done an excellent job," his old friend held up his glass in a toast.

"Danke," Klink was all smiles. "What type of work are you doing now?"

"I shouldn't be telling anyone this, but I'm in charge of a top secret project developing new weaponry that will hopefully end this war for us. I'm carrying the plans to Berlin for a final inspection before we start production next month." Horace slowly sipped his drink. He wondered how the underground was going to get the information out of the office. He didn't think Klink was involved with the organization, but then he'd been an informant for nearly a year now. Unsure how to approach the subject, he thought it best if he allowed Klink to bring it up, just in case the person retrieving the information wasn't the kommandant.

Hogan whistled, "Sounds like a gold mine."

"I think you're right Colonel," Kinch nodded his head. The men listened to the rest of the conversation, but nothing else of interest was said. Klink and Horace left the office to eat lunch, Carter, Newkirk, Hogan and Kinch left barracks two to carry out their part of the mission.

_The prankster was also on a mission, as he walked around the camp setting up for the next person on his list. _


	3. Chapter 3

LeBeau, Garlotti, and Walters served Klink and his guest lunch, keeping them occupied. LeBeau made it a multicourse meal that would take over an hour and a half to serve; the hot shower he planned on taking the next day was half his motivation. Klink and Burkeman were delighted and complementary to their chef, completely unaware of what was going on over in the office.

Newkirk and Carter walked into the kommandant's office carrying their cleaning supplies. "Morning fraulein, we're supposed to clean the office while Colonel Klink is at lunch," Carter said with his boyish grin, looking at Hilda.

"Go ahead," Hilda said continuing with her work. The prisoners were always cleaning the office and she didn't think anything of it. Carter emptied her trash while Newkirk started dusting the furniture.

After making a quick job of the outer office, both men moved into Klink's office. Carter worked at dusting the desk, while Newkirk made his way over to the safe easily opening it. Taking the briefcase out, he found it only slightly more challenging than the floor safe. He preferred to take the case back to the barracks, but the Gov'nor had said to not remove it from Klink's office. Indicating to Carter it was his turn, they switched places and Carter took out his camera beginning his work. Opening the file, Carter proceeded to taking two photos of each page, while Newkirk kept an eye out for trouble.

Sergeant Schultz slowly climbed the stairs to the kommandant's office, determined to take a break while the Klink wasn't watching. "Hello Hilda, I'm going to guard in here while the kommandant is away," he gave her a wink closing the door behind him. She nodded her head yes, with a smile. Noticing the inner office door was slightly ajar Schultz asked walking towards it, "Who's in there?" Carter and Newkirk looked at each other; they couldn't get caught with the safe open and didn't have time to close everything up.

Kinch saw Schultz go into the office and previously had come up with a plan. Running to the kommandant's office taking the stairs in a single bound, he opened the door. "Schultz, I need to show you something," he stated with urgency and panting breath.

"Is it important? My feet hurt and I want to sit down, Kinch," the guard protested forgetting about Klink's office.

"It's really important Schultz or I wouldn't bother you. Come on," Kinch guided him away from the office and outside towards the dog pen.

"Whoa, that was too close," Carter said letting the breath out he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Bloody 'ell it was. I'm damn glad Kinch got to him; another couple of steps and we'd been in serious trouble," Newkirk was shaking his head. "What's takin' so long, Carter? Aren't you done yet?"

"This file is huge! I'm on my second roll of film and about to start the third one. I'm going as fast as I can. What's Hilda doing?" Carter answered as he continued to work.

"She's still at her desk working. If you don't hurry up she's gonna get suspicious and come in here," Newkirk was getting antsy.

"I'm only getting one shot of each page now, I'm afraid I'll run out film and miss something important," Carter shot back.

"Are you sure this can't wait? Kommandant Klink is eating lunch, and I want to sit down while he can't see me," Schultz continued to complain as Kinch drug him away from the office.

"No it can't. Look what I found when I was walking by earlier," he pointed out an area by the pen where the dogs had nearly dug a hole under the fence. "If one of those dogs got out accidentally, someone could get hurt," Kinch's face shown concern.

"Oh you're so right! I'll have the some of the guards fix it immediately. Thank you for showing it to me. I'll assign someone to take care of it then I'm going to sit down while I can," Schultz said turning back towards the office. Before he got two steps from the far side of the dog pen a commotion in the yard caught their attention. Several of the dogs had gotten out of their kennel and were now surrounding LeBeau who was on the ground. LeBeau was speaking excitedly in French trying to get the dogs to back off of him and quit licking his face. Quickly walking to LeBeau he asked, "Was ist los?"

"I was taking some lunch to Colonel Hogan from what I prepared for Klink and his guest, and then suddenly the dogs attacked me knocking the Colonel's lunch out of my hands! Now they're eating it," LeBeau explained animatedly. He looked at Kinch with accusing eyes and tone, "How did they get loose?"

Hogan came running over seeing the commotion; by that time other guards and Schultz were taking the dogs back into their kennel. "What happened?" He demanded relieved that LeBeau was uninjured.

"Kinch let the dogs out and they came after your lunch," LeBeau threw out angrily. "I saw him over there messing around with the pen."

"Whoa, I'd never let the dogs out, and I was over by the pen trying to keep Schultz from walking in on Carter and Newkirk," Kinch said. "It had to have been an accident, Colonel. One of the guards must not have secured correctly it when they fed them earlier."

"Some accident," LeBeau was still furious. "I saw you near the pen before Schultz was with you!"

"I remembered about the dogs digging under the wire and wanted to see where it was, just in case I needed a distraction for Schultz. Which I did need," Kinch defended himself with a hint of anger at being falsely accused.

"No one got hurt, it was just an accident LeBeau," Hogan tried to calm him down. "You know the dogs love you and would never hurt you."

"Hey look, Carter and Newkirk are coming out. Looks like they've got the photos," Kinch said watching them walk towards the group.

Hogan waved them off and they went to barracks two instead. "Get this mess cleaned up LeBeau. Kinch, it looks like you and I are needed down below," Hogan ordered then the two men walked back to the barracks. He was getting more nervous; the prankster became bolder every year. And he thought last year was bad. What would the rest of the day hold?

_From his special vantage point the prankster laughed to himself, three down and two to go. The next one was going to be the most fun._


	4. Chapter 4

Newkirk was helping Carter develop the rolls of film he had taken of the file, when Hogan and Kinch came down into the tunnel. Kinch went to get what he needed to code the materials as Hogan checked out how far they were in the process. Walking into the room outside of their darkroom, Hogan picked up the first couple of negatives that had been through the development process. Reading through them he whistled shaking his head.

"What is it Gov'nor?" Newkirk asked curiously. Ignoring his comment, Hogan picked up the next one his eyes running over it. "Colonel?"

"This could cost us the war," Hogan replied picking up another sheet.

"What is it, sir?" Kinch's curiosity and concern evident.

"Their newest U-boats are going to have a couple of features making them harder for our sonar to find them," he answered picking up the next set.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Colonel, what did I photograph?" Carter asked bringing the last of them out, his face registering curiosity.

"Let me finish reading and I'll explain it," Hogan responded not looking up at his men. Newkirk lit a cigarette, Carter nearly bounced off the walls, and Kinch waited patiently leaning against the wall. LeBeau came down through the tunnel wanting to know what was happening. "Kinch, take this down and code it. The Germans have come up with a new coating for their U-boats making our sonar nearly ineffective. And have given them the ability to release a chemical bubble decoy to also confuse sonar," Hogan explained as he ran a hand through his hair. (1)

"Holy Cats," Kinch said.

"Sacre chat!" LeBeau's exclaimed.

"Bloody hell Gov'nor, can we even counter that?" Newkirk asked taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Yes, it does have its weaknesses and those are listed in the document. Kinch, find out how London wants these sent. They're important enough for them to send a courier plane," Hogan ordered still looking over the documents. "LeBeau, did you find out how Burkeman and Klink knew each other?"

"Oui mon Colonel, they grew up together and attended the military academy at the same time," LeBeau replied. "Seems they've been friends most of their lives. He never mentioned anything about giving up information to the underground before he left. Do you think Klink knows he's spying for us?"

"I doubt it. Klink would be a nervous wreck if he knew anything," Hogan responded shaking his head. "How's the coding coming Kinch?"

"I've just about got it sir, now we have to wait until London is online again. They should be on air anytime in the next hour," Kinch answered. "I need to run upstairs for a few minutes, can someone cover the radio for me?"

"Sure Kinch, I'll watch it for a while. Go run your errand," Hogan offered. "Carter, I want you and Newkirk to make copies of that information." Hogan went over and sat down at the radio waiting his mind still reeling from the information they'd received. A few minutes later, a strange voice came over the air.

"Little Devil to Papa Bear, come in Papa Bear. Little Devil to Papa Bear, come in Papa Bear," a man requested.

"This is Papa Bear, go ahead," Hogan answered unsure who was using that call sign.

"I need to speak with Kinch please, it's extremely urgent," came the response in a taut scared voice.

"LeBeau, get Kinch, he has a call and it sounds important," Hogan ordered then spoke into the headset his forehead creased with concern. "He's not in the vicinity, but someone has gone to tell him. He should be here momentarily. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nein, it must be Kinch. I will wait unless they get a fix on my location," the man's German accent was thick and his English broken.

"Colonel, what's up?" Kinch came running down the tunnel. "LeBeau said I had a call?"

"Don't know who it is, but they're asking for you by name," Hogan informed him and giving him the call sign the unknown man had used.

"That's strange, I don't know anyone with that call sign," Kinch had a questioning look on his face as he took the headset from his commanding officer, he put the man on the speaker. "This is Papa Bear, go ahead Little Devil."

"I'm supposed to tell you raindrops dances over London Bridge," the man's voice was strained.

"Mary's lamb plays in the rain," Kinch responded finishing the code. Hogan validated that the code was correct and only within use in the last month.

"I need a way out of Germany and I've been informed you have the means to make that happen. If I don't get out very soon, they're going to kill me," the voice seemed desperate.

"I'm not sure how I can be of assistance. How did you get this radio frequency?" Kinch looked up at Hogan perplexed. Hogan indicated to keep the man talking to see what they could learn. LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk were all gathered around listening equally baffled.

"I've had contact with London and been informed you have a pipeline that can get me out of the country. They gave me the frequency and codename to use. I need help quickly or I won't make it out alive. How do I get to you?" The voice seemed just too familiar, but at that moment no one could place it. Everyone looked at each, thinking the same thing, _who was in serious trouble_?

"Where are you Little Devil?"

"I'm at my home in Berchtesgaden. London should have sent you the information on me by now. They've guaranteed my safe passage out of Germany," the man was a little testy but fear could still be heard in his voice.

"That voice! I know that voice," Carter said with huge eyes; it couldn't be, no there was no way in the world.

"Colonel, you don't think?" Newkirk looked bewildered. "It's got to be someone messing with us right?"

"Kinch ask him to explain what he means by safe passage, and see if you can get him to identify himself. Are you sure the Germans aren't trying to get a lock on us," Hogan asked just as concerned as his men.

"No sir, there's no indication anyone is trying to triangulate our location. At the first sign of that, I'll shut it down immediately," Kinch answered then returned to his caller. "What has London told you about your trip? Can you tell me your position or name?"

"Ja, London has only said that you would have the details. My name you know well, as does everyone in the fatherland. I've agreed to step down and turn over the charge of the country, in turn stopping the madness of this war," the man answered taking everyone's breath away.

"Colonel? What now?" Kinch asked shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it really be that maniac Hitler on the line?

Hogan was totally mystified and looked around at his men who were in stunned silence. He didn't know what to think or do at that moment. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in he said, "Kinch, tell him we need to contact London and he should make contact with us again in twelve hours."

"Yes sir," Kinch replied passing along the message.

"Kinch?" the mystery man asked in a less strained voice.

"Yes," he replied wondering what else he would say.

"Gotcha!" the man laughed heartily. "Tell Hogan this was fun, we have to do it again sometime. Little Devil out," he signed off without another word spoken.

_All eyes were upon Hogan, the prankster noticed, four down and one to go. It was turning out to be a great day!_

---------------------

1. U-boats made later in WW2, were covered in a rubber coding in order to make them more difficult for Allied sonar to locate them. They also developed a chemical bubble known as Bold, to hide their locations.


	5. Chapter 5

Kinch threw down the headphones, shaking his head, "Sir, that wasn't funny!"

Newkirk and LeBeau were nearly doubling over in laughter as they got the joke. Carter laughingly looked back and forth between his commander and Kinch.

"I didn't do it! I have no idea who that was or why they said I had something to do with it," Hogan protested standing up and starting to pace around the room.

"Sure Gov'nor, so you're the one who's been pulling all these jokes! I knew it all along," Newkirk had a huge grin on his face still laughing.

"You can admit it now, mon Colonel. You had us going good there," LeBeau's laughter was so hard he had tears streaming down his face. "Now you've gotten us all today."

"Yeah Colonel, I thought it was really old scramble brains on the radio," Carter added chuckling.

"I'm telling you, I didn't have anything to do with it. I'm a bit concerned about whoever it was and who has our frequency. I can't place the voice. Can any of you?" Hogan asked stopping his pacing and wrapping his arms around himself. He didn't want to admit he found the joke funny too, until he knew they were safe.

"It sounded like Snowman to me at the end and I know he does a pretty good Hitler impression," Kinch was laughing at being got by the prankster. "Do you want me to get him on the set and confirm?" Hogan told him to contact the underground agent. Kinch made the call and verified that he was the one in on the joke. Snowman laughed enthusiastically when Hogan asked him who set it up; the underground member never revealed his accomplice. The men continued to good heartedly razz the Colonel about setting up Kinch, as they all went upstairs. No matter how much Hogan protested, his men didn't believe him, after a while he had to admit it was a pretty good joke and joined in the laughter. Kinch sent the coded message to London about the U-boats then joined the rest of his team upstairs in the day's fun.

_The prankster sat at the common table watching his bunkmates laughing at the jokes that had been pulled today. Everyone thought they knew for sure it was Colonel Hogan who had set them up no matter how much he protested. They were wrong, he laughed privately as he joined in their laughter hiding his guilt. _

Hogan left the barracks nearly an hour after their prank call had ended to raid the kommandant's mail for the anything useful. He knocked on Klink's door then entered and sat down in front of the desk. "How was your lunch, kommandant?"

"It was very good, Hogan. You can have your men take that hot shower tomorrow, but make sure they don't use too much water," Klink warned with his tone, his desk still pilled with paperwork.

"You sure have a way of showing gratitude, sir. I noticed your friend left, thought maybe he'd be staying for a few days," Hogan was trying to steal a cigar.

Klink moved his humidor out of Hogan's reach, "He was just passing through and why are you concerned?"

"Just thought you might want LeBeau to cook another meal if he was staying," Hogan offered looking innocently at Klink.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you Hogan. What are you up to?" Klink looked at him with a wary eye. He didn't trust Hogan when he was being this friendly.

"I try to do something nice and this is the thanks I get?" Hogan acted upset.

"Uh huh, what do you want Hogan? I'm very busy and can't deal with anymore interruptions," Klink asked skeptically.

"I want to take my shower today, kommandant," Hogan requested.

"Go ahead, I don't care. Get out of here, can't you see I'm busy," Klink gruffly granted him permission shuffling paperwork on his desk.

"I'll let the men know about the shower and we'll keep the water usage down," Hogan promised standing and leaving after giving Klink a sloppy salute. Klink wondered what Hogan was really up to for a moment, and then went back to his paperwork. Hogan whistled on the way back to his barracks, wondering if Klink would even notice the extra requisition form for blankets he'd slipped into the completed stack of forms. With any luck, in a couple of weeks several dozen additional blankets would be showing up that they could use for the escapees who came through their traveler's aide society. Hogan gathered his freshly laundered clothes then went for a nice hot shower. He had a date tonight and wanted to look his best.

After evening roll call, Hogan went to change into his suit and was shocked at what he found taking his uniform shirt off. Opening his door and yelling angrily for Carter he pointed to his t-shirt. As the men got a good look at it they all started laughing hysterically. "Carter, why did you put daisies with your invisible ink on my undershirt?" His body heat had made the flowers visible on his shirt.

"I didn't sir, I don't know anything about it," Carter tried to protest over the laughter.

Hogan shook his head in amusement; he too had been gotten by the mysterious prankster. Then he looked at each man in the barracks for a hint as to whom was playing the jokes, as he got to his team he studied them closely. LeBeau, no he wouldn't be the one. Carter, no he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. Kinch, hmm…nah it didn't fit his personality. Newkirk, possibly he had the temperament and cunning. The men kept laughing and cutting up over all the jokes today. Hogan gave up going back into his quarters to change for his date. He left as his men were settling down for the night still trying to discover who the joker was. Kinch moved to a different bunk than his normal one, so Hogan could come up from the tunnel without awaking him when he returned. Everyone wish the Colonel a good time as he left for town.

Kinch laid down with his arms behind his head still chuckling to himself. Today, he had played tricks twice on everyone on his team. First, the joke played on each man, and then a second time with the one in which he set them up to take the blame for, he smiled to himself. It's always the quiet ones you have to lookout for, he mused. The best part was that no one had ever suspected it was him pulling the jokes. It was too bad that April Fool's Day only came around once a year, he rather enjoyed playing the prankster. But then if his teammates knew it was him, he'd really be in trouble and would have had to sleep with one eye opened for a very long time. Now, he had 364 days in which to plan for his next big day, hopefully they'd be home but that wouldn't stop him, he thought drifting off to sleep.

~Fin~


End file.
